This invention relates to binders and to magnetic write/erase assemblies.
A number of toys have been proposed using magnetic write/erase assemblies. These toys characteristically have an upper translucent plastic sheet and a lower plastic sheet bonded together at the edges thereof, with a viscous material, such as a gel or thick fluid between the two sheets, and particulate magnetic material dispersed in the viscous material. A magnetic stylus is provided to write on the assembly by engaging the stylus to the upper surface of the assembly. Magnetic particles are drawn to the upper surface providing a visual image; and a large area magnet or an extended linear magnet is moved across the lower surface of the assembly to erase the image. The assembly may be divided into cells in order to maintain substantially uniform distribution of magnetic particulate material throughout the assembly.
A number of prior art patents disclose specific constructions for write/erase magnetic assembly boards, and these include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,643,684; 4,804,327; 5,018,979; 5,057,363; 5,151,032; 5,411,398; 3,426,453; 5,112,229; 5,295,837; U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 25,363 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,453.
Toys involving the type of magnetic write erase assemblies disclosed in the foregoing patents are available in toy stores. Such toys are provided with magnetic styli and integral mechanical erase arrangements, with the resultant assemblies being in the order of a half inch or more in thickness.
In one specific illustrative embodiment of the invention, a three ring type binder for holding papers is provided with a cover which has an exposed magnetic read/write panel which is relatively thin, such as one tenth of an inch (0.10 inch) or less; and secured to the binder are a permanent magnetic stylus, and an extended permanent magnet eraser. The stylus and the extended permanent magnet eraser are removably mounted onto the binder structure so as not to impair the normal capability of the three ring binder.
Various features which may be included in the binder include the following:
1. The extended permanent magnet erasing may be accomplished using a permanent magnet sheet, preferably mounted in the rings of the three ring binder, so that it may be shifted into engagement with the rear of the magnetizable panel for erasing.
2. The permanent magnet eraser may be elongated and may be one inch up to several inches long, and may be mounted on the inside of one of the covers of the binder for easy access.
3. The magnetizable panel may be inserted into the transparent pocket of a binder such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,797.
4. The magnetizable panel may form substantially the entire front cover of the binder.
5. The binder may be of any conventional configuration for holding papers, and need not be a conventional three ring binder.
6. The magnetic writing stylus may be mounted on the spine of the binder, or on the inner surface on one of the covers of the binder so that it does not unduly expand the size of the binder.
7. The permanent magnet writing stylus may be structurally combined with a magnetic eraser.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent by consideration of the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.